


Written in the Stones

by Yaboi_writes



Category: Leverage, The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: (They use to work together before he went off the grid), Asexual Characters, Bisexual Male Character, Eliot Spencer and Jacob "Jake" Stone are Twins, Eliot can see it, Eve knows Eliot Spencer, Ezekiel Jones Remembers, Ezekiel Jones has PTSD, Ezekiel Jones is asexual, Ezekiel Jones was Stabbed by Eliot Spencer, F/M, Gen, M/M, Protective Eliot Spencer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:43:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaboi_writes/pseuds/Yaboi_writes
Summary: Eliot Spencer runs into Ezekiel Jones and the other Librarians (and Guardian) and soon the Leverage team and the Librarians are teamed up together on a case that never should have happened.A mark got hold of a magical item. Ezekiel is still fighting off the effects of the Time Loop. Eve is hit with buried feelings for Eliot. Nothing ever goes right for the Librarians, it seems.





	1. The Other Stone

Eliot was running down the street after some punk who'd stolen from the Brew Pub. He was their security, as well as the chef. The kid was fast and Eliot was suffering from arthritis that morning because of the incoming rain. It wasn't anything major, so Eliot slowed to a stop and let the punk run. He could have Hardison blackmail the kid later, anyways.

He was heading back to the Brew Pub when he saw a familiar face. The face of a thief that he remembered stabbing because the kid reached the artifact first. And because he was MI6. And because he was angry some Australian punk could beat him somewhere and get an artifact first.

Ezekiel Jones was not a person he wanted to talk to early in the morning with all of his joints hurting and after running after a punk, but luck was not on his side when Ezekiel came up to him.

"Spencer, mate, how are you holding up? Still stabbing people when you come in second?" Ezekiel asked snarkily, though something in his eyes told Eliot that he had changed a bit. He was a lot more cautious; calculated.

"Jones, still giving the things you steal away to charity?" Eliot asked, crossing his arms over his chest as he walked.

Ezekiel shook his head, chuckling a bit. "Nah. Actually, I'm... using my talents for good now. I've found my greater calling."

"You have?" Eliot was surprised.

Ezekiel nodded, then looked over at him quizzically, eyes falling to his lips. Eliot shook his head.

"That was a one time thing, Jones," Eliot growled.

"I didn't know you had a brother."

Eliot looked over, shocked. He stopped walking and grabbed Ezekiel's shoulder. "How do you know about my brother?"

"I work with him."

"You work with him... pipeline digging and oil rigging?" Eliot said, an eyebrow arching.

Ezekiel shook his head and looked at the time on his watch. "I gotta go. We should catch up some time, Eliot."

"Yeah, Ezekiel. I guess I'll see you around. But you still owe me and explanation about my brother," Eliot told him, turning to face him, but the Australian was already gone.

**~~~**

Ezekiel's mind was racing. Eliot Spencer was in Portland. He felt his breathing quicken and his vision dancer with black spots. 

He moved through the main space of the Annex, past Eve and Jacob as they stared at Ezekiel, wondering what had him so terrified. 

He dug up all he could on Eliot Spencer. He needed to know why he was in Portland. Portland was supposed to be his safe place. 

He hand fell yo the place where Eliot had stabbed him and winced. It still felt like it had just happened whenever he touched it. He wasn't sure why. Maybe because he was so scared sometimes. 

_Eliot Spencer... Eliot Spencer... Ah... Here we are. Eliot Spencer._

Ezekiel jumped when someone tapped his shoulder. He slammed his laptop shut and looked up. "What?" He demanded. 

"Why are you stalking my brother?" Jacob asked, sky blue eyes quizzical and hardened. 

"What? No, Spencer isn't your brother? Is he?" He was panicking. He only rambled like that when he's been caught lying. 

"Yes he is. And you know it," Jacob growled, staring down at the younger man. 

Ezekiel fiddled his fingers together, shifting  in his seat. "Your brother is in Portland and I think he's up to something and I have to keep you guys safe because he's dangerous."

"Who's dangerous?" Eve asked, walking into the room with Cassandra on his heels. 

"No body, Colonel. And Stone was just leaving me to work on some security. Isn't that right, Jacob?" Ezekiel glared up at the cowboy. 

Jacob gave him a look like  _'This isn't over, Jones.'_

Ezekiel swallowed thickly as he turned back to his laptop. He took a deep breath and moved deeper into the Library and disappeared into one of his hiding holes as he dug up information about Eliot in hiding. It was for the best if he did this. 

**~~~**

Jacob searched everywhere for Ezekiel, eyes ablaze with anger. The thief was searching up his brother and he wanted to know why. 

"Jones," He growled, eyes narrowed as he searched the bookshelves. He knew Ezekiel had hiding places all over the Library. He just had to find the one he was in. "Jones, I just want to..." He frowned hearing whimpers. 

"Ezekiel?" Jacob called out, tone much more gentle than it had been before. 

"Go away, Stone," He said, which sounded like it was right next to his head. He whipped around and spotted the glow of something through a shelf. His heart ached for Ezekiel. The thief should feel safe in the Library; he shouldn't have to feel like hiding away. 

The Library moved the shelves out of the way a bit for Jacob and he squeezed into the hiding place. 

"Go away, Stone," Ezekiel repeated, sniffing and rubbing his eyes. His breathing was heavy, like he'd been crying for a while. 

"What's wrong, 'Zeke," Jacob asked, sitting down besides him on the cushions on the floor. 

"Nothing," He sniffed, turning away. 

"You're crying."

"It's dusty in here. Allergies."

"Look, it's either you tell me, or I get Colonel and you can tell her."

"I saw your brother today and I panicked, okay? Your brother and I haven't seen each other in years. I was scared. Sure, we were on friendly terms this morning, but it could change." He was rambling. He never rambled unless he was nervous. 

"Eliot's in Portland? What are you scared of?" He asked. 

"He stabbed me!" He shouted. "I was first to an antique by minutes and he stabbed me and left me in a bathtub filled with ice! I'm lucky he didn't take a bloody kidney."

Jacob stared at Ezekiel. So... Him and Eliot aren't best friends. 

"If he didn't hurt you today, he's not going to now," Jacob said, wrapping his arms around Ezekiel. "You'll be alright, darling."

Ezekiel leaned into his touch. "You think so?"

Jacob nodded. "I know so."

He felt Ezekiel relax in his touch. Ezekiel needed to relax more often. He ran hid hand through his hair gently. 

"I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart."


	2. The Client and Awkward reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliot agrees to a job that gets him, Parker and Hardison in way over their head.
> 
> Jacob and Eliot reunite, but those two aren't the only ones who have history together.

Eliot sat with Hardison and Parker as they listened to their newest client speaking to them about the troubles she'd been through. 

"It was awful," Jaime spoke. "At first, it just seemed like he was raising the price of our apartment building because he needed the extra cash, but then it seemed like he was just plain greedy."

Parker sat forward. "Well, that happens a lot. The prices rise and they make it seem like they're greedy, but it turns out they need the cash," she spoke softly, giving the lady a nice smile.

"He's evicting everyone because no one can match his prices. I grabbed the apartment I live in because it was the only one that was affordable for me. I work long shifts so I can take care of my children, but now I can't even keep a roof over their heads."

Jaime covered her face in grief.

"We'll try to get you the help you need," Eliot said. Children always softened him up a bit.

The lady wrapped her arms around Eliot, sniffling into his shoulder. "Oh, thank you! Thank you!" She left after that, leaving Eliot with his partners, both staring at him as if he had two heads.

"What? I can't let her and her children get thrown to the streets."

They sighed and shook their heads. They had a lot of work to do and not a lot of time to do it.

**~~~**

Jacob entered the Brew Pub he heard his brother was working at. It had been a long time since he's seen his brother. They were maybe eighteen when Eliot had enlisted into the military and left him alone with his dad.

He pushed that thought from his head and glanced back at Ezekiel, who gave him a thumbs up. The Librarians (and Guardian) had come here for lunch at the invitation of Eliot. It was so Jacob and Eliot could catch up. They missed each other.

Jacob walked up to the hostess, smiling at her. Her eyes widened for a moment.

"You must be Mr. Spencer's brother. And others. Right this way. I'll bring you to your table and let him know you've arrived," she said, giving Jacob a nervous smile in return.

Jacob glanced back at the others before following the nervous brunette to a large table in the back of the restaurant.

"Thanks darlin'," Jacob mused when he sat down.

When the Hostess left, Eve finally spoke up. "Did she say Spencer? And your brother's name is Eliot, right?"

"Uh, yeah?" Jacob said, eyebrows raising in confusion.

Eve groaned inwardly, moving to stand, but it was too late. Eliot and two others had already gotten to the table. She was trapped.

Eliot and Eve locked eyes. He smiled, Eve grimaced.

"Eve!" he grinned.

"Hey, Eliot," Eve said, sitting down.

"I thought you worked for the NATO-Terrorism corps?" Eliot asked, taking a seat besides Jacob.

She wouldn't have been able to tell them apart if it hadn't been for the hair. Eliot had longer hair, Jacob's was shorter.

 _Their eyes were also different_ , she mused to herself.

Eliot had darker, stormier eyes that held a dark past that only Eve knew of.

Jacob's eyes were lighter, happier.

"Eliot, let me introduce you to my co-workers," Jacob said. "I guess you already know Eve. She's in charge of security at the library."

"What kind of library needs security?" the dark-skinned man asked.

"What kind of library doesn't?" the blonde asked, not taking her eyes off of Ezekiel.

"That's Cassandra," Jacob motioned to Cassandra, the red-head who was staring at Jacob and Eliot, almost calculation all the way they were different. "She's the smartest out of all of us."

"I'm offended, Jake," Ezekiel scoffed, clutching his chest in mock hurt.

"I knew it!" The other blonde all but screeched.

"Knew what, Mama?" the dark-skinned man asked.

"That's Ezekiel Jones. He beat me to the Hope Diamond. And then he beat me to Diamond Panther Bracelet." She was fuming. "He's the best thief in the world."

"Parker," Eliot warned. "Do not attack our guests. Even if they offended you with uh... whatever it is you do."

The blonde, Parker, leaned back in her seat, arms crossing over her chest

"It's not my fault I'm the World's Best," Ezekiel said with a shrug.

"Brah, I wouldn't say that."

"Why not?"

"She's packing."

Eve stood, suddenly. "What's she packing?"

"A taser," Eliot replied, shaking his head. "Let me introduce my team. That's Alec Hardison. He pisses me off five ways from Monday."

The dark-skinned man waved, wrapping an arm around the blonde.

"And the crazy one there is Parker."

"Oh look at you, Eliot," Eve spoke, sitting down again. "I thought you only worked alone?"

"Things change," he said.

Jacob shook his head and looked at Eliot.

"What things?" He asked. "I thought you were in the army?"

"I was, then I was in NATO-Terrorism for a bit, then moved onto other things," Eliot said, eyes glazing over for a moment as he flashed back to the things he'd done. "Then I moved onto being a retrieval specialist."

"How come you never came home or wrote back to me?" 

Jacob looked sad. He looked hurt, too. Ezekiel rubbed his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. 

"Sometimes there are things that I can't so. I couldn't write back. And I couldn't come home."

Jacob looked away, shaking his head a bit. "Right."

Ezekiel's phone buzzed and he looked at it, frowning. He looked up at Eve.

"Its work. We gotta go," Ezekiel said to Eve. "Sorry to cut this reunion short, mates, but we should go check this out. The Library needs us. Looking forward to our next meeting, Eliot."

The other group began to leave, Eliot stood to lead them out. "I missed you, Jake."

Jacob looked back at him, eyes watering slightly. He gave him a slight smile and nodded. "You too, El. Take care." And they left, disappearing into a old pick-up truck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I had Eve an Eliot have a past relationship. I needed some way to have awkward sexual tension at all times.


	3. The Run-In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Librarians are searching for the artifact that the clippings book brought to their attention when they run into Team Leverage again. Things start to get interesting when Parker attempts to tase Ezekiel.

"Of course the clippings book would call us now," Jacob grumbled, arms crossed over his chest as they stood in the lobby of an old, rundown apartment building. "Just when I get to see my brother again."

"Hey, you can still text him," Ezekiel told him, moving to grab one of his hands.

Jacob nodded, shrugging and letting Ezekiel take his hand. They followed Eve and Cassandra through the building, looking for something that stuck out to them.

"These rooms aren't up to code. There's a lot of mold and the wallpaper is coming off the walls," Cassandra observed.

"Yeah, they're definitely not worth the five thousand in rent each month that this guy wants," Ezekiel commented.

Jacob stared at him. "How do you know how much this guy is asking for?"

"I'm a hacker. I hacked his system," Ezekiel answered, shrugging.

"The dude's got weak firewalls." A new voice; familiar.

"Just get us what we need to know, Hardison." Another voice; female.

The group froze when the door opened to reveal Eliot, Parker and Alec. 

"Uh, are you guys following us?" Cassandra asked.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jacob asked, letting go of Ezekiel's hand and crossing his arms over his chest.

Eliot mirrored his stance, eyebrows raising a bit. "I could ask y'all the same damn thing."

"We were here first," Eve said, a hand hovering over the holster of her gun. "You answer us first. Why are you here?"

"We were hired to take down a greedy landlord," Parker answered. "What are librarians and their security doing here?"

"We're uh... doing a study on why rent prices go up," Ezekiel cut in, standing between Eliot and Eve. He knew what Eliot could do to someone with a gun. It wasn't pretty.

"That was a terrible lie, Ezekiel," Eliot scoffed. "I would expect more from 'Ezekiel Jones, World Class Thief.'"

"I'm not lying," Ezekiel said. "I don't lie. We're here studying why prices go up suddenly in renting houses or apartments. Tricky work. That's why Colonel Baird is with us."

Eliot rolled his eyes, but it was obvious he didn't believe them. He let his arms fall to his side and he glanced at Parker and Harrison. 

"We should go," Eve said. 

"No, we're close. It's here. I know it is," Cassandra said, her hands doing that vision thing  and her eyes darting from side to side. 

"Does she always do that?" Harrison asked. 

Jacob nodded. "Synesthesia. She gets visions and she sees things."

"Why are you guys here?" Eve asked the other team again.

"We're here for the same thing, but a little bit more illegal," Eliot explained.

"Illegal how?" Eve put her hand over her gun holster.

"Well-"

Hardison was cut off by the sound of someone being tased. He was going to congratulate Parker for doing the right thing and keeping a bodyguard away from the rest of them, but stopped himself seeing that Ezekiel was on the floor, convulsing a bit from the electrical currents. 

Eliot tutted and hook his head. "What the hell, Parker?"

Parker shrugged and gave him the tazer when he reached out for it to take it from her.

Jacob nudged Ezekiel. "Jones? C'mon, Jones, open your eyes."

Ezekiel let out a soft groan and peaked his eyes open. He glanced around at them and felt tears prick in his eyes. For a moment, he'd been back in the video game. He shot up and was out of the room quickly.

Jacob shot Parker a glare, one that matched Eliot's 'I'm going to murder you' face, and went after Ezekiel.

"Keep your girl under a better watch, next time," Eve said, moving after Jacob and Ezekiel again.

"Lovely meeting you all again," Cassandra said, flashing them all a smile before moving to join up with the rest of her team. 

What a day.

**~~~**

"Jones?" Jacob called out as he moved through the Library searching for their thief.

None of them had seen him since they got back, but there was that suspicion that Jenkins knew where Ezekiel was hiding and that he wasn't going to say anything.

Jacob frowned as he was lead down the same isle over and over again.he grumbled in annoyance. Ezekiel would come out when he wanted to.


	4. Painful Walks Down Memory Lane

Eve sat at the bar of the Brew Pub, a sigh leaving her mouth as she downed a shot.

"Might want to take it easy, colonel."

She turned quickly to find Eliot sitting next to her with a beer. She started to get up, dropping some cash onto the bar to pay her bill.

"What's the rush? We use to be friends, Eve," Eliot spoke. "Well, more than that."

"It's over, Eliot. What been done is done." Eve didn't look at him.

Eliot was quiet as he watched her start to walk away.

"You left, Eliot. And you promised you wouldn't. We were supposed to be in it together, but you left me," Eve told him, turning to look at him.

"You don't know why I left, Eve. You only know your half of the story," Eliot growled, moving after her. He grabbed her wrist to stop her from walking out.

"You made a promise to me."

"I promised you I would keep you safe. I had to leave, because if I didn't, you would get hurt. I uncovered something big with NATO, and they were going to hurt anyone I told about it. I had to leave or you'd be hurt," Eliot told her. 

Eve looked away. "You might've helped me physically, but you hurt me mentally."

She pulled her wrist away and walked out the brew pub, noting in the back of her mind that that was one place she could never go back to.

**~~~**

Ezekiel was hidden away for a week, which wasn't too bad, but it wasn't good either. Jacob was extremely worried for his thief. At least nothing developed with the current case they were on, because they really needed Ezekiel for this one.

Jacob looked up when the Australian plopped down onto the corner of his desk.

"Where'd you go? I've been worried sick, Jones," jacob told him.

"I'm sorry. I had to clear my head. There's a lot going on right now because of being tased, you know?" Ezekiel gave him a grin, but Jacob saw through the mask.

"This kind of stuff is happening more often, 'Zeke. What's going on?" Jacob asked.

Ezekiel stared at his lap for a moment before looking at Jacob. "I..." he faltered for a moment. "I remember..."

"Remember what?"

"The video game. I remember the entire thing. All the loops, all of the deaths-" A couple tears slipped down his cheeks. "I remember everything you told me."

Jacob stood ad pulled Ezekiel into his chest, frowning. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I didn't want you guys to think I was weak."

Jacob frowned even harder. "Why would we think that? Why would _I_ think that, Ezekiel?"

"Because you all think of me as immature and as happy go lucky, that if I was anything other than that, I would be weak."

"You are the strongest man I ever knew, Jones. If you feel like you can't breathe, come talk to me. I know how to deal with that."

Ezekiel nodded, burying his face in Jacob's chest. He just needed to be embraced in that moment. In that moment, nothing else mattered, because for the first time in a while, he felt safe.


End file.
